1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory stick technology and more particularly, to a USB memory stick that is electrically connectable to a computer for data access and facilitates carrying and quick installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A USB memory stick is a mobile data storage device convenient for carrying and connectable to a computer for data access. Following development of data storage technology, the storage capacity of regular USB memory sticks has been greatly expanded for wide field applications.
A regular USB memory stick generally comprises a metal shell made of a metal sheet member by stamping, a plastic shell surrounding the metal shell, a PC board accommodated in the metal shell and providing a memory IC package for data storage, and an insulative member fastened to the metal shell and stopped against the PC board. This conventional design has the advantages of quick fabrication and low manufacturing cost. However, the use of the plastic shell to surround the metal shell destructs the sense of beauty.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 98115626 discloses a USB memory stick, entitled “USB memory stick with a seamless metal shell”. This design of USB memory stick comprises a metal shell formed of a seamless metal rectangular tube, a PC board, a metal tray holding the PC board inside the metal shell, and an insulative holder block located on the top side of the metal tray. This design of USB memory stick causes a sense of beauty. However, the assembly process of this design of USB memory stick is complicated, requiring much time and labor.